I Can't Make You Love Me
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When things fall apart for Seth, what can he salvage and will he fix what's broken? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer, Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Turn Down The Lights

Yuki opened her eyes, sitting up when Pepper growled… and jumping slightly when she saw someone in the darkened living room. She grabbed the gun, only for the person to jump back and yell "Don't shoot!"... and her turning on the lights and seeing Seth, who's brown eyes were red from crying.

"Seth? What is your problem? Don't fucking scare me… And why are you crying?" Yuki questioned while putting her gun away, before looking back at Seth.

"Zahra and I are done…" Seth responded, Yuki looking to a still growling Pepper.

"Hey, calm down, Pepper." Yuki said, before rubbing the back of his head to calm him down. "He's a friend. Just like Finny and Mandy." She explained.

The miniature schnauzer stopped growling, Yuki waving Seth over to her and Seth walking over and sitting down.

"She said I didn't have my priorities straight… that I wasn't putting her first." Seth responded.

"Well, you've seemed to be caring about yourself in the ring or even outside of it, Seth. Which is true. Sounds like you didn't care about her." Yuki explained.

"I wasn't expressing anything the right way as Dianne had told or rather, yelled at me last week… I lost Mandy, I lost Leighla, lost any chance with Kota… now Zahra." Seth replied, Yuki rubbing her left hand up and down his back.

"Hey, there's probably more women out there that are looking for you, Seth. Just make sure that your priorities are straight than all over the place. And you can stay over the night if you want to, just don't let Mandy or Finny find you if they come over to hang out." Yuki explained.

"Thank you." Seth responded before they hugged for a few seconds.

"Some of your things are in the car?" Yuki asked.

"I was gonna head back to Davenport but I didn't want Indie seeing me like this and getting upset." Seth explained, Yuki knowing that the 12 year old thought of Seth as a father since the only memory she had of her biological one was of him killing her mother.

"She'll be alright. I'll explain it to her when I see her." Yuki stated.

Seth nodded and headed upstairs, Yuki heading out into the frigid November night to go grab Seth's things… as she did, it was then that she saw Finn's silver Altima and knew that he and Amanda were back from Ireland.

Yuki headed inside, closed the door, walked upstairs and set the things upstairs in the guest room.

"I take it they just got back?" Seth asked, knowing that Amanda had gone to Ireland with Finn during the Thanksgiving holiday weekend.

"Yeah. But if you be quiet enough, maybe I won't get kicked in the ass by Mandy." Yuki stated.

"I'll try my best." Seth responded before he grabbed some things and headed to the restroom. When Yuki heard the shower running, she headed downstairs and called Amanda.

"Yuki, hey you." Amanda answered, sounding slightly drunk.

"Hey, Mandy, how was Ireland? And how's Finny doing?" Yuki questioned.

"I'm good and she loves it there. Don't mind her if she starts repeating what my brother suggested during dinner, she drank some whiskey on the flight back." Finn responded after helping Amanda out and into the apartment.

"I wish I would have come with y'all, but you two needed the time alone and I even had my mother over, since she wanted to stay away from my strict father." Yuki explained.

"Strict? More like stuck in the 50s. Remember when he said that I should be in the kitchen at home instead of working?!" Amanda replied.

"Yeah, and do you even remember the time when we went to see Finn for the first time and we brought him here, and nearly shock both my mom and my dad?" Yuki questioned, thinking back when the three were younger.

"Yeah… hey, where you going? Come back here." Amanda responded, reaching at Finn and him wrapping his right arm around her before lying her down on the couch and Yuki snickering.

"You two are way too lovey dovey." Yuki said, showing a smile.

"Nothing wrong with friendship love, Yuki." Finn responded, Yuki managing not to laugh.

"Things are changing, you two." Yuki replied as Amanda softly sang _Year Of The Cat_ by Al Stewart.

"Yes they are." Finn responded before going to get his and Amanda's things… and seeing the rental car across the street. "Friend staying over, Yuki?" He asked after walking back into the apartment and setting the duffel bag, closing the door.

"Uh… that's my teen sister's rental car. You know my 14 year old sister… Chihiro, remember? From the Thanksgiving dinner?" Yuki explained, as Finn can tell that she was lying whenever she trailed off too much, was looking down on the floor or playing with her hair.

"Yeah… just hoping she had her fake ID with her. You have to be 25 to rent cars." Finn responded, deciding to let it go for now.

"She did." Yuki responded before Pepper started running around and jumping up on his back legs. "And Pepper misses both of you." She stated.

"We'll be over tomorrow to visit… goodnight, Yuki." Finn replied.

"Yeah, goodnight you two." Yuki said.

The two hung up and she sat down, Pepper jumping up and curling up on her lap… and Yuki petting him.

"You know I messed up, Pepper, right?" Yuki questioned while looking at the miniature schnauzer.

Pepper blinked twice… before standing up on his back legs again, his front paws on Yuki and him licking her face, which made her laugh softly.

"Okay, okay, I love you too, boy." Yuki said, hugging her small dog gently, before seeing Seth. "All refreshed and everything?" She questioned.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay over. If I had turned up at the house next door, I think Liara would've shot me with her bow and arrow." Seth responded, Yuki remembering that a few weeks before the European tour, Seth ended up with an arrow in his left hand after yelling at Amanda.

"She probably would've. But things are calmed down tonight, maybe being out of the country helped Mandy and Finn clear their minds." Yuki replied as Seth sat down.

"Maybe." Seth responded.

"Do you need anything? Food? Something to drink? Or something from my bar?" Yuki questioned.

"I'll be okay. Gonna head upstairs to sleep… and thanks again." Seth responded before doing so.

Yuki looked at Pepper, who whined slightly.

"Yeah, I know, buddy. Let's head to bed too." Yuki said, before leading Pepper upstairs towards her bedroom.

Something told Yuki that she needed to keep a closer eye on Seth.


	2. The Way Life Goes

Amanda opened her eyes the next morning to see a text on her phone from Yuki's dad.

' _Call me right away!'_

"Where's my daughter?!" Hiro Shirabuki questioned after Amanda called the number.

"Sleeping… it's 9 in the morning here." Amanda replied, yawning slightly.

"I don't give a damn. Why ain't she answering her phone? Is she fucking with that wrestler she bought home with you a year ago?" Hiro responded.

"Actually, I spent the week with him in his family's house. A little tip, Hiro, Ireland is quite a place to relax." Amanda replied.

"Oh hush, you. All I know is that I want to speak to her, and now you speak to me like this?! I wish my daughter never met you and be in this wrestling bullshit!" Hiro responded.

"Her choice, alright?! You remind me of my former Shield teammate! Remember him, the one you said would be a good husband for me?!" Amanda replied, trying to restrain her anger.

"Oh really? Then one more thing, why is he over at my daughter's place now?" Hiro responded, before sending a picture as it showed a spy camera photo of Seth and Yuki in the guest room, sharing a conversation. "This was taken a few minutes ago."

"It's an innocent conversation… and let me remind you of this, stalking is a crime." Amanda responded before she cussed him out in Irish, hung up and blocked the number before texting Yuki about the phone call and photo as Finn walked upstairs with two cups of coffee.

' _Fucking old man. Needs stay out of my life. And yeah, Seth's here since he wanted to stay over.'_ Yuki replied.

' _He and Zahra broke up?'_ Amanda responded as she drank the coffee and Finn lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

' _Yeah, you can say that._ ' Yuki replied.

' _I've had my share of bad breakups. Just keep a close eye on him and away from liquor, okay? When Seth gets drunk, he gets stupid.'_ Amanda replied, Yuki snickering slightly.

' _I'll lock it up, where he can't find it and I'll keep an eye on him.'_ Yuki responded.

Yuki got ready for the day and headed downstairs, noticing the scent of pancakes and coffee.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Seth responded.

"Hey… You're cooking in my kitchen? What a surprise." Yuki said, showing a smile.

"Yep. Trying my best to, we rarely eat home cooked meals." Seth replied before setting a plate of pancakes in front of Yuki after she sat down and he shut the stove off.

"Well, you should. It's much better… Hey, not bad, Seth." Yuki said, while pouring pancake syrup onto her plate, before taking the first bite, enjoying her plate.

At the same time, Amanda and Finn were eating as well and watching Tv… and Amanda curled up closer to Finn.

"Thinking back to how things went crazy a few weeks back?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding.

"I had a bad feeling things were gonna implode with him and Zahra… but he didn't listen when I told him. And I doubt he listened when Dianne told him that his priorities are well and truly fucked up." Amanda explained.

"Maybe he'll realise now that you can't string someone along and break their heart." Finn responded after lightly brushing Amanda's hair back.

It wasn't long before they heard a knock at the door… Amanda absentmindedly adjusted her _Tokyo Ghoul_ pajama pants and stood up, walking over and letting Yuki in.

"Look, it's not what you think. He came to me for help, and I let him into my place." Yuki explained, as she walking into the apartment.

"He needs it… I just wish he had listened." Amanda responded after closing the door.

"Yeah, but so far, he's getting better since he need the company. And he even made breakfast." Yuki explained, showing a smile at the end.

"Well that's good." Finn replied, hearing his phone ring and picking it up. "Yeah? Well, things should've never escalated to that, maybe you should've waited until he broke things off with her. Now goodbye." He responded before he hung up on Zahra.

"Now, what was that about?" Yuki questioned.

"Zahra… how in the hell's name she got my number, I have no idea." Finn explained.

"She could've snuck into the locker room at any time when we left our phones to go work out in the main room of the Performance Centre…" Amanda responded, Yuki nodding in agreement and noticing Amanda's shorter hair.

"I know you didn't cut your hair when I can do it for free." Yuki stated jokingly. "I could have gave you some of my expensive Lime Crime hair dye."

"I know but I felt like I couldn't wait too much longer… but speaking of that dye, do you still have any that only lasts for one night? We were thinking of throwing a party here for New Year's Eve." Amanda responded, Yuki smiling.

"What color you want? Remember this ain't cheap stuff, you know. Hey, Finny, what color should be in her hair?" Yuki questioned, before turning towards Finn.

"She did put pink, blue and purple in it for NXT TakeOver Brooklyn." Finn responded, Yuki remembering that.

"Oh yeah, and I even did teal blue and purple too. And I still have it today... anyway, let the hair expert do Miss. Mandy's hair, and she'll be the star of the party that night, along with you and me." Yuki explained, before running back to her apartment, leaving Amanda and Finn in the living room.

Seth was on his second cup of coffee when Yuki walked in and slowed down, hearing _You Belong To The City_ by Glenn Frey playing on the radio.

"Wow, that's an old song I haven't heard." Yuki said.

"Watched Miami Vice earlier, episode was The Prodigal Son and that song got stuck in my head." Seth responded, Yuki smiling.

"Yeah, once it get inside your mind. The song and show, it will be there forever." Yuki stated.

"Yes it will." Seth replied before they hugged for a few seconds and sat down… and then Pepper ran downstairs with a dead mouse in his mouth, Yuki turning startled.

"Oh my God!" Yuki shouted in shock, before starting to speak in Japanese, which Seth didn't understand her.

"Finn probably would understand. Pepper, drop it!" Seth responded, Pepper reluctantly dropping the mouse.

"Please get it out of here. Just for me, Seth." Yuki said, now standing on the couch.

Seth carefully picked up the mouse and buried it in the backyard before walking back in and washing his hands.

"Thank you, Seth! Thank you!" Yuki said, hugging him, before placing a kiss on his cheek, which shocked him as the teal and violet haired woman back away from him. "Sorry, Seth." She apologized.

"It's okay, Yuki." Seth responded, reassuring her.

He was starting to feel truly calm again.


End file.
